Blood Ties
by kawaii-lil-pyro
Summary: Shuichi finds out that his cousin whom he hasn't seen in years is alive but not for long. She has cancer and needs a marrow match to live. The odds of her finding a match are 937 to 1, and Yuki just happens to be that 1.
1. Introducing Ember

Disclaimer: I own—stuff. Mwahahahaha! But Gravitation isn't one of them cries Nor are any of the songs I put in here. I only own Ember. Anywayz, hope u enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Yuki, hurry up! Hiro said that we were suppost to be at the club at 7:30 and it's quarter past eight!" shouted Shuichi. He stared down at his watch. He had gotten Hiro's call eariler that morning. 'Come down to the club on 9th street at seven thirty. There's a surprise there that you have to see.' Shuichi thought about what the surprise could be. Their new cd had just been released, maybe they had already broken a million copies sold. No, that couldn't be it. They wouldn't go to a club for that. Shuichi scrached his head.

"I'm ready," said Yuki, coming out of the bedroom he and Shuichi shared. He ran his fingers through his long blond hair."Geez, you take longer than I do; and _I'm_ a rock star!" "Let's just go, shall we?" All the way over there all Shuichi could think about was: WHAT THE HELL IS THE SURPRISE!

It didn't take long to find Hiro once they got to the club. He was standing outside the front door looking around for them. "You're late," he said cooly.

"Shut up," said Yuki.

"So what's up Hiro, why did you want us to meet you here?"

"Go inside and find out for yourself," said Hiro opeaning the door.

Walking inside, Shuichi glanced around expecting something to jump out at him and say 'surprise!' Instead all he saw were some kids dancing around to a band playing on the stage. "Where's the surprise Hiro? It looks like a regular club," said Shuichi confused. "You have to figure it out for yourself Shuichi." As we all know, Shuichi isn't exactly the brightest of all the cast-as Yuki can agree-so he didn't figure out the surprise right away. After about thirty minutes, Yuki got bored and went home. "Come on, gimme a hint Hiro," he begged his friend. Hiro, who was now beginning to get impatient said something like, "look-at-the-stage," through gritted teeth.

On the stage, a girl with raven colored hair was singing. Her aqua blue eyes shone brillently with the stage lights. She wore black hip-hugers and a red-and-black tank top imprinted with roses.

'I wish you were here tonight with me to see the northern lights

I wish you were here tonight with me'

…Her voice sounded so fimilar…

'I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning

I wish I could have you by my side'

…Where had he herd it before…

'cause I've been down, and I've been crawling

won't back down no more'

Shuichi closed his eyes and a little girl appeared in his mind. She had the same raven hair; only much shorter and in pig tails. The girl looked about 6 years old. "Ember," he muttered under his breath.

"Bingo!" said Hiro.

"Huh?" said Shuichi, thinking no one had herd him.

"You said 'Ember' right?"

"Yea," said Shuichi, confused.

Hiro wraped an arm around Shuichi. "My friend, behold your 'baby' cousin," he said extending his free arm to the stage.

Ember looked out into the audience as she finished her song. She put the mic back into the holder and walked off. At the bottem of the stairs she saw the owner of the club. A rather pudgy looking man in his forties. He extended his hand out showing a wad of cash. Ember took the money and walked right past him to her regular table. It was surrounded by a group of her friends and some others that she didn't know the names of. "What's that Cain?" she asked nodding to the magazine her friend had. Cain tossed her the magazine. It was opened to an article about _Bad Luck_. Cain ran his fingers through his thick black hair and said, "I just don't get you sometimes Ember. Why don't you just ask your cousin for help. If he's as nice as you say, I'm sure he'd help you."

"Because, it's not my place to ask. That and he's in Germany on his world tour right now, remember?" Ember took a seat across from Cain.

"Not according to that article."

Ember picked the magazine up again and read it. " '_Bad Luck_'s tour has been cancled due to the vocalist, Shuichi, having to go to the hospital-' "

"It must run in the family," said Cain with a smile.

"Shut up," said Ember. She continued to read the article. " '-because he crashed through the celing and floor of where the first concert was held.' Why does that not surprise me?"

Shuichi made his way through the crowded club. Finally, he came to the table where Ember was. Instead of going up to her like any normal guy would; he just stood there and looked at her. Could this really be his cousin?

"Ember," said a girl at the table. She had dark blue hair tied back into a pony tail.

"Yes Lily?" said Ember, turning to face her.

"There's this guy over there just watching you."

"Is he hot?"

"Very."

"What does he look like?"

"Ummmm," she pointed down to the picture of Shuichi in the magizine, "him."

Ember's eyes widened. Cain looked up to see if Lily was lyeing. Ember turned around. Shuichi started to walk towards Ember. He grabed her and huged her for what seemed like forever. Everyone around the table stared at the two of them. Shuichi's eyes started to fill with tears as he wispered, "Cousin," in Ember's ear.

Lil pyro: well hoped you liked. Please R+R. Tell me what you would like to happen. And let's see if anyone can guess the song that Ember sings. Anyone? Anyone at all?


	2. Ember's Past

Kawaii-lil-pyro: not as many reviews as I wanted. Oh well. I don't owe/own Gravitation.

Yuki looked at his boyfriend, then at the mysterious girl that he had found talking to Shuichi when he walked into the apartment. "Getting bored with me already?" he joked to the pink haired boy. He placed down the two grocery bags he was carrying, grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of the top of one, and started to smoke.

Ember got up quickly and said, "Well, I've imposed too long. I guess I'll see you around Shuichi."

Shuichi stood up ready to protest, "Ember--"

"Bye!"

She was gone again. Shuichi mumbled a curse as he leaned his head back. Yuki got up and walked back to the bedroom. In a few minutes Shuichi would join him.

Ember unlocked the door and walked silently into the dark apartment. It wasn't dark for long. Not a minute after she walked into the door a lamp came on. Cain sat on the couch with a bag next to him. "Get anything else you might need," he said calmly.

Ember walked over to the counter and grabbed a few pill bottles and started to take her medicine. "Why?" she asked.

"He's here."

" 'he' who?"

"HIM 'he'."

Ember froze. There was one person Cain talked about that he wouldn't use a name around her. Her mind wandered back to a cold night in November. She was only 13 then. She had been hanging out with an older man for about three months now. At the age of 21 the man had wanted more than Ember was willing to give. Desperately she tried to run into the woods to escape him. He ran after her. She tried to beat him off but she wasn't strong enough. At 13 years old she unwillingly lost her innocence.

Ember went back to her room and grabbed a few random things that were lying down, and grabbed all of her pill bottles. "Where am I staying?"

"We are staying at a hotel through an untraceable account."

" 'We?'"

"Yes 'we'. You and Me. Us."

Ember threw the bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready."

It took about an hour to get to the hotel. The room Cain rented wasn't very large. It had two beds off to the side with a lamp in between, a couch, and a television. "Choose your bed," said Cain. Ember chose the bed away from the window. She plunked her bags on the floor beside the bed. Falling on to the bed, she glanced at the clock to see it was 1:15 in the morning. She would have to go to work in nine hours. "Great," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Cain.

"Oh nothing."

Kawaii-lil-pyro: short huh? Oh well. Please R&R.


End file.
